Loved Unconditionally
by The Movie Remaker
Summary: He loved me... unconditionally but... I could never return the love that is why I must do this... Contains rape, lemons, OOC NC-17
1. Prologue

**Summary: He Loved me... unconditionally but... I could never return the love that is why I must do this... Contains rape, lemons, OOC NC-17.**

Prologue

He loved me... **unconditionally**. I've been loved before, but never like this. I've been hurt before, but that all changed when he came. It hurt him to see me this way. But it also hurt for me to _be_ this way. I was hurt when I was younger. Something valuable was taken away from me. And I'll never get them back. I've been on my own, until he ruined it, he just had to come into my life. But I couldn't help it, I fell for him. And it was his fault. I hope he knew how I felt when I walked away...

When I ran away...

From the pain...

And the **Love**...

**Hey guys I'm back I know you shouldn't be writing 3 stories at the same time, well I've come to an agreement, I'll finish this story until summer. Then finish Masochist at the beginning of August. And I'll finish Kidnapped by a Creeper at the end of 2014.**

**I chose this story because I was hurt once, but put back together by the man of my dreams, and well let's just say basically this is our love story... but it doesn't end here!**

**Please review.**


	2. Him

**Chapter 1:**_**Him.**_

"Bella! Bella!" Oh great here comes the goody-two shoes Alice Brandon. She's the Cullen's rich happy-go-lucky daughter, the Straight A's, or how about the Valedictorian of my class. What the fuck does she want now?

"What?" I asked already annoyed with her presence.

"Well, why so sad I just wanted to know if you would clean the bathrooms after school, since you have nothing special to do after school, ergo you have no life. Ha-ha" She laughed in my face. I hate that bitch, she's always trying to get in my way, make me look like the bad guy when she's the one throwing **me**down. And when I touch her even with my finger it's like I hurt her or something. And the whole town blames me, it's not my fault this chic gives me a mind grain.

"Uhhh, fine Alice, sure, anything for the school's _Princess_" I said sarcastically.

"Good see you later then Bella!" She said running away back to her goddamn wanna-be clique.

I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I have long brown hair that comes to my waist, big brown eyes, a small waist, with big breasts, I'm also 5'5 and not to sound shallow or anything but I pretty much got a body like an hour glass. But it looks like people don't like girls like me, they think I'm a slut, even though I haven't even lost my v-card yet! Pft. The nerve of people sometimes I'll never understand society. I go to Forks high and am a Junior ergo I'm 16. I'm emancipated for reasons I'll never tell, and I like it. I was wearing my usual, a black tank top, with some blue fitted skinny jeans with rips, and my red and black son of mars Jordan's.

The girl you just saw was Alice Brandon, blue eyes, short black hair, with a parallel body. Literally it looks like she's stuck in an 8 yr olds body and not to mention the fact that she's 4'6. Sad and I thought I was the only girl that's the shortest in this school, but no Alice Brandon proved me wrong.

I walked into school and away from my black Chevy. I walked to my first class, which is English. I was the first one in there. I sat down and took my regular seat in the back. I was reading my usual beat up _Wuthering Heights_ book, when a group of girls came walking in giggling, like a bunch fat people, seriously they sounded like a horse heaving. I just ignored them. When I overheard their conversation.

_"I totally saw him in the parking lot, He's freaking Hot!"_Said the blonde with a bad hair dye.

_"Yea did you see what he was wearing such a bad boy!"_ Came from the red-head with another bad hair dye, seriously what's up with girl's dying their fucking hair ugly colors, and who the fuck is this fucking _**bad-boy**_ as she said.

_"I'm so getting him before Alice does"_ Said the blonde again. Uh oh looks like blondie and peter-pan over there are about to fight. Usually typical girls, fighting over a boy, ughh when will they learn? I just sat there and stared out the window when Alice's voice broke me out of my day-dream.

"Bella!" Her high-pitch annoying voice came from beside me.

"What do you want **now** Alice?" I said rolling my eyes. "Can you get the key to the gym from and put away the basketballs in the gym away for me?" Uhhh what the fuck!

"Why can't you do it?" I asked agitated. "Because silly I just got my nails done and I don't wanna break a nail putting those balls away, Seeing as though you never gotten a manicure in your life" She said looking down at my nails. I just stormed up at glared at her.

"Fine." I said quickly walking out of the classroom angrily not seeing where I'm going when I bumped into some hard chest.

"Oaf." I said falling back, getting prepared to hit the ground, but it never came only strong arms encircled me.

"I got you don't worry, you're ok." Said a deep southern-drawl kind of voice. I looked up saw a pair of honey-gold eyes staring intensely into mine. His grip on me tightened, I quickly got out of his arms and stood up straight, he just kept staring at me.

"S-Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." I said looking at my shoes. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him,

"It's fine Darlin' no need to apologize." He said laying his southern accent thick on me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well excuse me but I gotta go" I said brushing past him and running down the hallway.

****Time Jump****

The day went by pretty fast, but that boy was on my mind all day, the way his muscles bulge when he caught me the way his eyes danced with amusement, the way... What the fuck! I thinking about this guy in ways I shouldn't and I don't even know him!

I took my usual seat in the cafeteria, the table all the way in the corner by the window. I just stared out the window as soon as I sat down. I must have been in a haze, because I didn't notice the seat next to me move. I looked up and seen the honey-gold eyes again.

"Bella." He stated as he sat down watching me again intensely.

"How do you know my name?" I asked staring at him with a furrowed brow.

"It seems your every boys wet dream." He said looking down at my chest and staring openly, with his mouth slightly open.

"Hey! MY face is up here" I said yelling at him. He quickly averted his eyes away from my chest.

"Sorry. It's just their so big and round." He muttered. "Ugh..." I got up and dumped my tray.

I walked out of school and left then went home. I was not about to let some new kid walk in this school and start hitting on me for my assets. _Stupid big tits_ I said looking mad at my tits. I drove home quickly and got in the house. I walked straight up to my bed and fell straight asleep. That night I dreamt of a pair of honey-gold eyes taking me away...

**Review?**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	3. What did I do!

**BPOV**

I woke up late damn it and to top it off it was raining so when I was going to the car I slipped and fell. I walked into the school already five minutes late to English. I was out of breath as soon as my hand hit the door knob and threw open the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I know," I said panting out of breath.

"Yes you are now take your seat." I looked around the room see some people snickering at me. Whatever, I was about to take my usual seat by the window, when some idiot was sitting in it.

"Hey man you're in my seat" I said glaring at the back of boys body.

"Oh am I?" came that smooth velvety voice and when those honey-golden eyes turned to look into my wide brown eyes.

"Y-Yes." stuttered out, still looking at him, and probably drooling.

"Sorry then," He said as his body brushed past mine to sit in the seat next to me.

My morning classes went by slowly. When lunch came around I sat at my usual seat far away the other people in my own world staring out the window. Once the seat next to me moved and here came the devil himself.

"You know sitting over here doesn't make things better." He said looking at me then my tray of food.

"You Eat." He said pointing to the food in front of me. I just stared at the food, and looked up at him.

"Would you like me to feed you?" He said picking one of his chicken tenders. I opened my mouth to protest when he shoved the chicken in my mouth, surprisingly it was good. Seeing is how I never tasted the cafeteria's food before.

"Bella needs to eat to stay cute and healthy." He said pinching my right cheek. Turning my cheeks a scarlet color.

"So pretty." Jasper said breathlessly. I turned to him raising one of my eyebrows.

"You know you're making Alice mad and jealous by sitting next to me, she basically declared her love for you." I said looking away. I don't know what's wrong but I felt pang of jealousy hit me when I told him that.

"I don't care for her." He said looking at her table then turning to look back at me.

"I like someone else." He said looking right into my eyes. When he said those words, I don't know what happened but they went straight to my core, I gasped.

"I-I... Wh-Who?" was all my goddamn brain could come up with. I quickly turned away; my face probably looks like a fire truck. He rubbed his chin and then looked back at me,

"Oh, just this brown eyed beauty..." He said taking a sip of his coke. I just stared at him, wide eyed

"You thirsty?" He asked lifting his coke to my mouth.

"N-No." I said still staring.

"Suit yourself." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I just kept staring until lunch was over. I got up and walked to biology. Biology was boring we basically did a plant and fish experiment, to see if the fish's smell makes the plant's die. I walked out of gym, hurt we played dodge ball and of course Mike kept trying to hit me and got twice in the stomach and once in the head.

I was clutching my side, trying to get to my car. I was about to put the key in when they fell out of my hand.

"Shit" I reached down to get them when they were hardly picked up.

"Bella!" Jasper said, great the guy is like stalking me or something. I stood up and snatched the keys out of his hands, and muttered thanks.

I got in my car with expressionless Jasper staring at me. I put the key in, and started up m car. But it didn't work all it did was make an ugly noise.

"Fuck!" I yelled, I looked around to see the parking lot almost empty and found Jasper still looking at me through my window but this time with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I heard a knock on the window and rolled it down, "Awe. Bella's car won't start?" Jasper said in a baby's voice. I just looked sheepishly at him.

"Don't worry you could ride with me." He said smiling with his pearly whites showing. I looked around the parking lot and now it was completely empty just with me and Jasper now.

I sighed "Fine." I got out my truck and stood in front of him.

"Well... lead the way." I told him stretching my hands out in front of me.

"Anything for Bella." We walked over to a motorcycle; it was black with a red streak going across the middle.

"Hop on" Jasper commanded. I just stared at him dumbly.

"There is no fuckin way I'm getting on that killing machine!" I said, he just sighed and got off the bike putting the kick stand down.

"Bella." He said eyeing me sternly.

"Jasper." I said in the same tone. He grabbed my by the waist and glided his nose up my neck to my ear.

My breath hitched, "Bella, are you scared?" He breathed in my ear.

"Y-Yes" I stammered.

"What are you scared of?" He said licking my ear. _Oh GOD!_

"I-um f-fast..." Was all i said. He blew in my ear, "Bella. Get on the bike." He softly demanded. "N-No." He just gave a frustrated sigh. Causing his breath to hit my neck making me shiver.

"Oh!" He kissed my neck licking back up to my ear.

"Bella. Bike." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"O-Okay" I got on the bike in a daze. He gave me the helmet.

"Hey! Where's your helmet?" I asked concerned I didn't want him to get hurt. He just chuckled and got on the bike. The bike made a gurgling noise causing me to squeal, I wrapped my arms tight around his waist as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hold on tight." Was all he said and without warning he sped down the road, making grip tighter on his waist.

I was about to tell him the directions to my house, when he turned on my street. _How does he know where I live?_ But when we came up to my house we passed it, going to the house right next to mine. When the bike stopped I jumped off the bike.

"Jasper you live here?" I asked looking at his house then back to mine. He just put an arm around my waist leading to the door. When we got inside I gasped. His house was nice it had mahogany and white creamy walls. But before I could compliment him about his house, I was pressed against the wall.

"J-Jasper." I stared wide-eyed at him, his honey-gold eyes staring back at mine with an intensity that made me look away. I turned my head to the left giving him my cheek.

"Jasper where are your parents?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Not here" He said before grabbing my chin making me look at him. "Did that boy hurt you in gym?" He asked anger in his eyes which made him look scary but I knew he wouldn't do anything to me.

"N-No".

"Good." He said before roughly kissing my lips, I was shocked for the first two seconds, then kissed him back. He licked across my bottom lip, I eagerly opened my mouth while his tongue explored my mouth. It felt so good he tasted like cinnamon and spice, like a man should taste like. He picked me up from my butt, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He squeezed my butt causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulled away only to give me butterfly kisses down my neck.

"J-Jasper..." I moaned, He grounded his already hard erection into my core.

"OH!" I yelped. Then it dawned on me, _I'm in Jaspers house! I'm making out with Jasper! I'm about to have sex with Jasper! _The last thought caused me to push him away from me. I was panting,

"B-Bella." He said looking confuse and hurt.

"I'm sorry." was all i said before I ran out his house.

**OHHH MAJOR CLIFFY 0.o Sorry i'm late to update god I feel bad hoped you enjoyed this chapter though and please give me some ideas of what I should do next n the reviews thank you!**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	4. We need to Talk

**JPOV**

_Why would she runaway?! Does she not want me?! I __want__ her! No I __need__ her! And I need her now!_

I growled internally. Ugh, I wiped my hands across my face in agony, trying to keep my major at bay. I slammed my fists against the wall hard, creating a dent.

"Ahhh!" _I need her, she is my __**mate! **_

I'm the God of War! The God of all vampires! Nothing has ever went past me, nothing has ever slipped through my fingers! And yet some mere human go!

_No! She's your mate!_

I need to calm down and go hunt.

_Yes. I'll go hunt, that'll make everything better._

I opened the door, walked out of my house and glanced at her house. I growled and willed myself to walk in the other direction.

…

After I finished three deer and two elks, I was full. I walked back to my house to take a shower. It was almost time to wake up.

I changed into my leather jacket; some blue jeans and laced up my combat boots up.

I walked out the house and saw Bella quickly get in her car and drive away. I sighed and got on my motorcycle.

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning to a neck cramp.

"_Ouch._" I rubbed my neck and looked at my clock, it read 6:00 a.m. in red color. I sat up in my bed and stretched with a yawn.

I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my toiletries. I turned the bath water to hot and stepped into the shower. I scrubbed away at my skin taking away the filth of what happened yesterday.

_How could I let that happen? The way he touched me, the electricity and warmth that passed through my body when he caressed my skin. The way he kissed me, the way my body reacted to his touch._

I yelped, when the cold water of the shower brought me back to reality. I grumbled and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried off. I put on my red buttoned up blouse with my ripped light blue skinny jeans and tied my bred 11's.

I ate breakfast and walked out the house at exactly 7:45. I didn't even look at Jasper's house, I just quickly got in my car and drove to school.

I was on the small road to Forks high school, when I saw Jasper's motorcycle pass my car, and zoom right into the parking lot. I just sighed and shook my head. I pulled into parking space not far from the entrance to building number three, which is where my English class is. I got out my car and looked to where Jasper's motorcycle was. He was leaning against it, with Alice talking his ear off. He looked rather uninterested in what she was saying. That made me smile, at least there was one sane person in Forks who wasn't taken by Alice's wicked charms.

He must have felt me staring at him because; he looked at me and smirked. As soon as he looked at me I felt lust, like it was thrown at me. It was so overwhelming, I looked back at Jasper and the intensity of his stare made me feel so flustered. Alice stopped talking and looked at Jasper; then looked in the direction he was staring at. She narrowed her eyes at me and stomped away from him as soon as the bell rang.

I quickly pulled myself together and walked to English. When I got in class I saw Alice sitting in the seat next to mine. She was glaring at me as soon as I came in the room. I glared right back at her and squared my shoulders when I sat in my seat. Her eyes followed me the whole time.

"Good morning, Bella!" She said with a fake smile plastered across her face, it almost looked sinister.

"To whom do I owe this fine morning too, Alice" I told her in a fake British accent. She just looked sharply at me, but quickly put her sinister smile back on her face.

"So, you and Jasper, huh?" She questioned, tracing a finger across the desk in front of her.

I sighed, "What do you want, Alice?" I asked with defiance in my voice.

"I just want to know, why Jasper is so taken by you." She said turning her body and face towards me.

"Look, there is nothing going on between me and Jasper, so you don't go telling people otherwise." I was frustrated now, why was she asking these questions?

She leaned in close and her cold breath sent chills down my spine "Oh, but there is."

I shivered.

"Bye, Bella!" She said getting up; smiling at me and she in her annoying voice.

_Alice is so weird._

…

I walked out of Calculus, confused as hell. I'll never understand math. I walked to the cafeteria and got line. Ever since Jasper fed me that chicken tender, I've been hooked on cafeteria food. I got a salad and some orange juice and walked to my table at the end of the room in the corner.

I sat down and stared out the window again thinking.

"_Bella!" Renee my mom called for me._

"_Right here ma! I'm in the kitchen!" My seven-year-old voice rang threw the house. I was baking cookies; I could still smell the fresh baked cookies baking in the oven._

"_Bella, there you are. What are you doing?" She said smiling fondly at me._

"_I was baking cookies, for daddy, mommy look." I showed her the small try of cookies, I had made._

"_Oh Bella, their perfect." She said kissing my cheek while mussing up my hair._

"Hey, you're crying." I felt a hand wipe away something wet on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jasper's intense honey gold eyes. He was holding my right cheek, caressing it.

I snatched my face out his hand.

"Look, I can't be seen with you." I whispered while still looking out the window. "People will start talking." I mumbled.

It was silent for a while; all you could hear was the aimless chatter of the students around us.

"Fine." He growled at me and stalked out the cafeteria doors with angry strides. I saw him through the window; walking to his motorcycle. He hopped on and drove away.

I sighed, and got up to throw away my tray and walked to Biology.

…

I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car to drive home.

I reached the house and got out without looking next door. I opened my car door and took my bags out. I searched for my keys in my book bag and walked toward my porch without looking up.

I heard a throat clear, I dropped my keys and looked up.

"Jasper." I gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Bella, we need to talk." His voice sounded restrained and rough, not his normal velvet smooth.

…

**Cliffy! Sorry I keep ending my stories with cliffies, I just like a dramatic ending.**

**Review?**

**xxPreonnaxx**


End file.
